Unexpected Team mates
by chillzdevine
Summary: Children infected by the green flu age quickly, a week is like a year. so what happens when you have two partially infected girls running around in a zombie apocalypse, meeting survivors and trying to get to safety. Collab with PwnMaster1999. we no own L4D L4D2. ignores all time in L4D. M in case, not gonna have lemons anymore, ignore Pwnmaster. all sorts of pairings and OCs
1. Chapter 1

_Lily Welton walked out the door of her house and walked towards her car. Her hand lay on her round stomach. As she reached the car door she looked up at the window on the top of the mint coloured house. John Welton could be seen at the window holding his mother-in-law's hand. Alison Smyth had caught the flu that was going around, and they were waiting for the ambulance to arrive. John had insisted that his wife leave so she didn't have to see her mother be taken away, possibly forever._

"_Goodbye, Mama" Lily whispered before entering the vehicle._

_As she drove her mind kept going back to all the people she knew who had caught the flu. Sam was in Florida at the time she fell ill, Fred was taking his two children to school when all three of then caught it. She started to worry what would happen if she was to catch the flu now, what would happen to her baby. She shrugged it off and parked the car. She walked along until she found the café she was looking for. Sitting down she looked around for her friend._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_Paige Daniels rushed around every corner before coming to an open area. Panting she headed towards the café she was supposed to meet Lily._

"_LILY!" She shouted when she saw her blond haired friend. The woman in question stood up and Paige stopped in her tracks. "HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE PREGNANT!"_

"_Shhhh" Lily screeched looking at the all the people staring at the two, before shooing them off. "Yes, I'm pregnant, now let's sit down"_

"_When the hell did you make a kid and why didn't you tell me" Paige continued falling into a chair._

"_I'm close to nine months, so about nine months ago. As for telling you, I' wanted to tell you in person but now since you saw her I can't" Lily continued before ordering a peppermint tea while Paige went for a chocolate Frappuccino with whipped-cream, caramel sauce and white-chocolate sprinkles._

"_Okay let's pretend I didn't see"_

"_Paige, guess what"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_Woo-Hoo" Paige shouted jumping up out of her seat and punching the air. Lily laughed before the drinks arrived. "Boy or Girl?"_

"_Girl" Lily told her "John doesn't know though. He always wanted a girl so I want him to be surprised" that sat there for a while thinking of what to say. Paige broke the silence._

"_Emma's Cousin has got green flu" She stated "and Abby's Boyfriend, along with the rest of his family" Lily's brain started to try to analyse the new information of Paige's roommates. "I'm telling you it spreads like wildfire, Joey and Vincent from across the hall, the got the vacation. Joey had the bug but didn't tell anyone, next thing you know he went psycho and bit Vincent. He had to lock Joey in a room. He then called for paramedics but the police came instead, and then I heard two gunshots. Would people do that if it was just some sort of illness?" Lily couldn't take it anymore._

"_My Mama!" She cried as tears slipped down her face "My Mama's infected! What if they shoot her! Why can't they just take her to the hospital! Oh god, John! What she bites John and they shoot him too!" the tears were now waterfalls._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a minute. There is a highly possible chance that they won't shoot the" Paige told her leaning over the table to grab Lily's shoulders "Joey and Vincent were in Philadelphia, this is Nashville" there was a bleeping and Paige looked at her watch. "Gotta go, Promised Emma and Abby I'll meet them at the biker store. Meet you at your house later right"_

"_Right" Lily muttered whipping the left over salt-water on her face._

"_Bye!" Paige shouted as she walked away. Lily finished drying her face, paid for the drinks and got back to her car. When she reached it she had a headache. She stood there a second to collect her bearings and got in. the steering wheel blurred and refocused in front of her._

"_What?" she mumbled feeling dizzy. She shook her head and drove away. Her mind kept wandering back to everyone who was infected, Joey, Vincent, Emma, Fred, and whoever Sam's cousin and Abby's boyfriend were, his family… Her._

"_No… I can't think like that, I'm fine, the baby's fine, John is fine… I think. Wait a second, Joey bit Vincent so what if Mama bit John" She started to cry again "Oh god, John be okay please" she pulled the car up to the side of the road got out and started running instead. "I can't drive in the state I'm in, please John be okay" when she reached the mint coloured house she dove into her pocket to find her key. Her fingers were numb as she played with them and shoved them in the lock. She didn't bother retrieving them as she burst through the door. She scanned the room before her eyes locked with something. Blood was sprayed on the wall._

"_J-John?" Lily stuttered "JOHN!" when no reply came she fell to her knees crying. She began coughing as well, but Lily thought nothing of it, at least until blood flew out of her mouth._

"_I'm infected" Lily mumbled as her she watched her blood covered hands grow. She sensed someone coming and spun round. Three strangers stumbled into her house, blood pooling out of their mouths. The mere scent of then angered Lily to her core, to the point she charged at them arms outstretched._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

"_Paige, Look at me!" Emma shouted from the other side of the store. She was wearing the most girlish helmet Paige had ever seen._

"_My god, that's hideous" She commented, looking through jackets. She pulled out one that had a giant Chibi zombie head on the back. "Hey Abby! I found you a Jacket!" Abby came running and looked._

"_Nice, I'll go buy it" At which point she ran over to the cash register._

"_How's Lily?" Emma asked Paige._

"_Her mom's got green flu" Came the reply._

"_I'm telling you, it isn't a flu, it's gonna be a Zombie Apocalypse. I say we stock up on guns on the way home-"_

"_Ahhhhhh!" Abby screamed as the guy behind the till lunged at her. Paige ran up and kicked him off her._

"_The hell is your problem?!" She shouted at him, before he knocked Paige back and lunged at her. She moved her arm to collide with his neck before he could bite her face off._

"_Take this you son of a bitch!" Emma shouted. Then his body went limp. Paige pushed it off to see Emma holding a bloody fire axe._

"_Holy Shit! You killed him!" Paige shouted at her._

"_Two syllables: Zom-bies" she replied._

"_Shhh" Abby hissed at us. It was only then that they heard the screaming of people outside._

"_Let's sneak out the back" Emma suggested, holding the axe over her shoulder. Both girls nodded._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Four days later**_

"_Freeze" Paige whispered at the other two. They had made it back to Philadelphia, thinking it would be safer there. They were wrong. She looked round the corner, seven zombies stood between them and the safe room. "Abby snipe them" Abby swapped places with Paige before looking down the scope. She headshot two of them before the rest came charging, some appearing out of nowhere. Paige ran out into the open, duel pistols blazing. Emma followed behind assisting by chopping down the zombies that somehow got through Paige's wall of bullets._

"_Reloading!" Abby shouted retreating back round the corner and reloading._

"_Let's go!" Paige shouted running forward._

"_HAUL ASS!" Emma shouted. All the common infected laid on the ground dead. They almost made it when a piece of road came flying at them before the ground shook._

"_TANK!" Abby shouted shooting the tank until her ammo ran out and she switched to her magnum pistol. Paige switched to her auto shotgun just as something wrapped around her waist and yanked her backwards. Luckily it didn't catch her arms, so she flipped backwards and fired at the smoker. With a puff of smoke the tongue released its grip and she stood up. She was just about to join the others with the fight when something Landed on her bashing her head on the ground, causing her to black out._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**23 hours later**_

"_Paige? Paige! You're waking up! Emma she's waking up!" Abby shouted as Paige's vision came back._

"_Damn girl, I thought you were gonna be out forever" Emma told her, kneeling beside Abby and looking at Paige._

"_What happened?" Paige asked trying to sit up._

"_I'm not gonna sugar coat it, but… You got raped by a zombie" Emma told her, with a sad expression. Paige's eyes widened. Two of her worst fears in one; a Zombie apocalypse and getting raped. All she needed now was slenderman to appear and kill them all with a bone crushing hug._

"_And… your pregnant" Abby added._

"_You mean to tell me I have a Zombie baby growing in my womb right now?"_

"_Yes" they both answered "or at least half zombie"_

"_Great" Paige muttered sarcastically._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Two days later**_

"_AGGGGHHHH" Paige screamed holding the round lump that was her belly._

"_Come on, push just a little bit more" Abby encouraged_

"_You freaking push!"_

"_That made no sense!"_

"_Hurry up!" Emma shouted from the door, killing Zombies "I can't hold them off on my own, and we can't avoid them with her screaming the way she is"_

"_Paige please" Abby begged "Push as hard as you can, and it'll all be over" Paige let out a final cry as she pushed with all her strength. Soon her body relaxed and a soft crying could be heard. Abby appeared in Paige's view holding a small body, that didn't try to rip her throat out. "See, I told you it would be only half" Paige just smiled with relief that her only child wasn't born infected. Her eyes opened but never closed._

"_Paige?" Abby asked, shaking her "Paige?!"_

"_What's up?" Emma asked running over._

"_Paige! Come on, don't die now! You survive a zombie freaking apocalypse but you go and die during child birth!"_

"_Abby! She's gone, there's nothing you can do-there's nothing we can do…"_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Three weeks later**_

_Lily cuddled what was even now her little bundle of joy. To her this little girl was her last shred of humanity. The child still had no name, for Lily could not think of one, it was one week old but looked as though it had been alive one year. The baby was not fully infected but partially glowing red eyes and long fingers to prove it was of witch blood. Lily cried softly a tune that she thought was a lullaby and placed the infant in a small cardboard box full with cushions and placed said box in a cupboard that was smothered in common blood to hide the child's scent. She didn't close the doors of the cupboard fully so a small amount of light could get through._

_Lily felt a presence near and started to cry while growling slightly. Wandered to the front and tried to cover eyes in a attempt to be able to see. Roar came followed by a giant boulder being thrown at her. She tried to run back but the shock of someone attacking her was too great so she stood there. The rock smashed into her and knocked her to the ground crushing her. The Tank killed her by pummelling what had not been squashed by the rock._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **_

_**Four weeks later**_

_The young little half witch walked carelessly along the road, crying as she neared common infected so they would stay out of her way. She had a over-the-shoulder-bag that contained a bottle of blood, a pack of photos and a torch. She walked into a building and sat down in the corner. She took a sip of blood before looking at the photos again. The first one was of and man, a woman and a small girl labelled Terry, Alison and Lily. The next was of a man in a black suit and a woman in a white dress labelled wedding J+L. the last was of the same woman in the white dress with a large round belly smiling largely. The little witch smiled at the picture, knowing who the people in the picture were._

"_Family" she muttered._

_A clang came from above her causing her to look up sharply and growl. No noise came from above her but the need to explore rose and she found herself climbing the stairs. The room the single sound came from was pitch- black, even for her eyes. Turning on the flash-light she entered the room crying slightly, aiming to scare whatever was here off._

"_What the-" came from behind her and she turned quickly gasping. A hunter stood there, and fear replaced the curiosity. They both let out a scream before clawing each other. The witch's cut the hunter across the right eye, while she got two cuts on her left cheek._

"_Ah, you startled me" the hunter said "although that's strange, since normally witches are startled"_

"_I Half" The witch said her._

"_I'm half too, You talk weird" The hunter continued "Don't you know how to talk right, or read for that matter" the witch shook her head "I was taught by my mother's friends, I guess I could teach you"_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Six days later**_

"_Paige!" Ali called out for the half witch she had made friends with and named "Marco!"_

"_Polo" Paige called back her head popping up from behind a desk. Ali had called Paige, Paige after her mother Emma and Abby had told her about, while Paige called Ali, Ali after her Nan._

"_Silly, you know not to reply"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you'll get caught"_

"_Oh" Paige looked down sad "oops" Ali laughed at her before realising Paige was growling "What?" She was immediately shushed by Paige who crept closer to the window. That was when Ali also heard the unmistakable sound of a tank. When Paige looked out of the smashed window and loud roar and a piece of cement came flying. Paige just about ducked in time to avoid getting decapitated._

"_Run!" Ali shouted helping Paige up and pulling her up the fire escape. They reached the roof and split up unconsciously, and the tank came after Ali. Of cause being a young hunter she was able to out run the tank but it would still be tracking her because of her human scent. Instantly she pounced on a common and ripping it open and smearing some blood on her hoodie and trousers, and jumping away._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Four weeks and one day later**_

_Paige cried a little in the cupboard she was hiding in._

"_Hey, anyone in here?" a voice called from outside the doors. Paige stopped making any sound hoping the person would leave. Unfortunately the footsteps grew louder and one of the doors opened. "Oh Hello" said the girl._

"_Hi" Paige mumbled, worried._

"_Why are you hiding in a cupboard, I know where evacuation sites are" the girl continued "Me and my mother were heading to one but they left us behind, then mother got killed by a horde"_

"_Sorry"_

"_No problem, do you want to come with me?"_

"_Okay" _

"_I'm Tina by the way" Tina told her "I'm half boomer; you don't look full human, you half?"_

"_Witch" Paige told Tina "I'm Paige"_

"_That's why you were crying" Tina then grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her out the cupboard "Come on, sitting around won't help us, so let's get to a evac station"_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**One week later**_

_Ali had returned to the building she and Paige had shared as a base, multiple times. But there was no sign of her blond witch friend. So instead she decided to jump away, try to find some supplies and get to a evac station. She would rest in safe houses that were almost empty apart from a hand full of ammo. At one point she entered an old shack by a river/lake/water. She just entered inside and immediately she heard a annoying fizzing sound. Sometimes a voice would come from it but she didn't care, it looked like there were barely any infected, so it seemed safe enough. She climbed the stairs so she didn't have to hear that stupid noise. She sat down in the corner and started to fall asleep._

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_Zoey ran out the safe room, shooting lone Commons while the others joined her._

"_Let's head to the house" Bill told them taking the lead. There wasn't really any Zombies around, people would think that was lucky, but they knew better. This was the calm before the storm. "Check the house before we answer the radio"_

_Zoey ran up the stairs and headed towards the table, and pocketed a pipe bomb. She turned slightly and a body caught her eye. A girl, about 14 years old (?) was leaning against a wall in the corner. She had light brown hair and pale skin, and you could see her breath._

"_Oh my god! Bill, Francis, Louis! There's another survivor up here!" She shouted down._

"_What!" Francis shouted back before a trio of footsteps came up the stairs. Three gasps followed._

"_This is no place for a kid" Louis muttered. He moved forward slowly and shook her shoulder. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. "Miss, wake up" He tried again and she let out a little growl before saying "Five more minutes Paige" Zoey let out a small chuckle. "Miss!" the girl awoke suddenly and pounced on Louis. Zoey and bill aimed their guns at her as she started to strangle Louis._

"_I like this one" Francis chuckled, before the girl shouted._

"_Why. Won't. You. Let. Me. sleep!?" before actually looking at the person she was strangling "You're not Paige" she looked up the others, eyes widening at the guns pointed at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't shoot, do not shoot me!" she shouted jumping up, backing into the wall and flailing her arms a bit. Zoey relaxed a bit._

"_What's your name?" Zoey asked_

"_Alina Daniels" Ali said with a smirk. Paige had named her Ali after Alison, but she had changed her name without Paige knowing "but you can call me Ali"_

"_I'm Zoey. This is Bill, that's Francis and that's Louis"_

"_Alright" Bill said "Let's find what we can, and get the hell out of here" Ali immediately ran outside and looked around._

"_Shit load of molotovs over here!" she called down but only got a "PEELZ" in return. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Bill, slow down a sec!" Zoey called out as Ali jumped up onto the train. Unfortunately the Doctor wasn't that fast to catch up. "Bill? Slow down, there's more people coming!" Ali at this point shoved past Zoey and tried to reach out too.

"Come on Doc! Hurry up!" she shouted at him. The second she said that a Hunter Army man pounced onto the Doctor and started to rip him open while a smoker strangled him. The next time she and Zoey saw him he was a smoker.

"DAMN IT!" Zoey shouted before reaching for a Assault Rifle "Bill, they're getting slaughtered out there! Stop the Train! Bill? Stop the-"

"Zoey" Bill said grabbing her shoulder "We're not stopping this train"

"I-what? Are you kidding?!" she broke out of his grip "We already lost the Doc because you couldn't wait five minutes! Bill, we do this all the time. It's what we do!"

"No, we look after our own" Bill told her, walking away.

"Doc was one of your own! He was a carrier!" Ali shouted, siding with Zoey.

"Bill. Stop. The train" Zoey asked in a forced calm tone before losing it again "Bill! Stop the Damn train!" Bill ignored her though. Ali looked back at the Millhaven military outpost. All the soldiers were dead on the ground or infected.

"Well that escalated quickly" she said sarcastically.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

3 hours later

Ali sat on the edge of the train, legs dangling over the side. Bill was in the front of the train, Francis was asleep, but Ali had no clue where Zoey and Louis were.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asked sitting next to her on one side, Zoey on her other.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Ali asked in reply.

"When we first met you, you looked about 14 years old, but now you look about 19" Zoey told her.

"Well…" Ali started "Kids that got infected were too weak to survive, so the infection started to develop so the kids would age quick, don't know why though, not really much point with survivors running around shooting them"

"So when were you born?" Louis asked again.

"If you say I look 19, then 19 weeks ago. A week is like a year" Ali explained.

"How come your half Zombie, and not all?" Zoey asked.

"Mom was immune or a carrier and dad was a hunter, mom didn't want to be pregnant or lose her virginity but…" Ali didn't finish. "Mom died when I was born though, so I was raised by my mom's friends, until I was 6 weeks old, Emma got killed by a tank and Abby got killed by a giant horde, and I couldn't go to my dad because Emma had shot him in the face with a shotgun shouting "it's your fault my best friend is dead!"… Any who, what have you guys been doing before you met me?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

1 hour later

"… Then we had to run down the main street of Riverside full of infected, and Francis didn't even notice the Witch crying in front of bus, shot the infected near her and shot her as well. He didn't even notice and as he turned around to kill some zombies behind him she almost ripped him open. If it wasn't for Bill and Zoey he would have been dead."

"Close the doors we're getting close to a city" Bill told them lighting a cigarette.

"Francis!" Zoey shouted trying to wake him up "FRANCIS!"

"Jesus, What?!" Francis replied.

"Dude, help me out here! How can you not be interested in this?"

"You're right. Lemme go see what the bikini girls think about this important issue…" and with that Francis fell asleep again.

"I… Don't know what that-"

"Zoey, I don't think you want to know." Ali told her, closing the Train cart doors.

"Fine" Zoey muttered "But just because He's an idiot doesn't mean you're off the hook, Bill."

"Zoey, listen-" Bill started but Zoey didn't let him finish.

"The Florida Keys, Bill? Damn it, I Trusted you! We let the Doctor Die, you asshole. We let soldiers die. And for what? So we can run off to some island and Hide?" She sat down and started to think.

"Bill, we know there's more carriers out there, people like us. We could find them and fight back"

"Zoey, we've been fighting back since we started out in Philly. We shot our way through hell to get to that safe zone, almost died ten times over. We got lucky" Bill told her. "and they locked us up and tried to kill us. We tried it your way. The keys well… it's close enough to get to from here, it's miles off the mainland. Full of inhabitable islands, good weather all year round. No more Army, no more jails, no more zombies. I know it hurts, kid, but we can't save everybody. We gotta look out for our own, or we all die. That is as simple as I can make it"

"I'm not sad because we couldn't save everybody, Bill. I'm angry because I want my world back! I mean, half the time I think your enjoying this! I… HATE this! I'm willing to die if it means we fight back, if it means we find more people like use, and wipe these Fucking things off the face of the earth! And you want to run off to an island and leave everybody?! Who else have you left behind, Bill? Who else are you going to leave behind?" Ali and Francis sat there when silence came; eye's flicking between Bill and Zoey.

"I uh… thought I'd say this but…" Francis started "I'm gonna go hang out with Louis"

"I'll come with you" Zoey said as they stood up and left the train cart, to where ever Louis was. Ali stared at Bill a second before mock- saluting and pouncing away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

1 ½ hours later

"I figure we're gonna want a house on a point, get a good view of any incoming ships, you know?" Louis asked Bill as they ran ahead, killing most of the zombies.

"Good idea. We'll also need a pit- burn any infected we find on the island" Bill replied.

"Shit, I forgot about that. Let's find a small island"

"Not too small, we might be there a while. Speaking of which, let's talk supplies, we're gonna need…"

"You ever seen them this happy?" Zoey asked.

"Not since Louis showed Bill how to make a pipe bomb" Both Ali and Francis replied.

"So… you and Bill, are you still…" Francis tried to ask.

"Furious with him? Yes- sort of- ugh, I don't know" Zoey replied hopping onto a car and shooting a infected in the head. "This all happened so fast. All the shit we've been through together… I've just gotten used to seeing you guys as family. I mean… I like Bill. I love Bill; I just don't think I know Bill"

Ali zoned out by this point before she sensed a something.

"SMOKER!" she shouted, before firing at it with her hunting rifle.

"Reloading" she muttered knowing the fact that everyone was ignoring her, wrapped up in their own little conversations. So, of course, she did the one thing only she could do; go scouting by herself. Francis had tried to before but got smoked 5 seconds in.

"Mine" she said grabbing a backpack from a building and shoving a pipe bomb in it along with one or two odd pieces of ammo. She did this for a while until she reached the docks where the others were.

"It was a witch, right?" Francis asked Louis who was leaning on Bill for support.

"You look like shit, what happened?" she asked before a sharp pain consumed her ear.

"What do you think you were doing, running off like that by yourself?! We were worried sick!" Zoey screamed at her, twisting her ear further.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorryyyyyy!" Ali Shouted trying to scratch Zoey's hand.

"Hey you two! We found our boat!" Francis shouted at both of them.

"Man! Look at all this stuff! Who'd leave all this behind?" Louis exclaimed as both girl walked onto the boat.

"Somebody who meant to come back" Bill explained "The Bridge is down; they musta left to raise it"

"I bet that thing makes a ton of noise going up" Zoey remarked "God. They must have called every zombie in the city down here"

"And that's what we're gonna do now, aren't we?" Francis asked, and Bill nodded. "I thought so, because it sounded so stupid, that was how I knew"

"I'll go and do it" Ali told them "Infected don't really attack me, so I could go raise the Bridge and jump aboard when you guys pass underneath"

"Yeah, but hunters attack you, and we all know there's no getting up when a hunter's pinned you" Zoey told her.

"We stick together, or we die"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"BILL! NOTHING'S HAPPENING!" Francis called down from the top of the bridge.

"Doesn't that just fucking figure. New plan people! Francis and Zoey stay with Louis! Ali, you're with me!" Bill shouted orders.

Ali mock-saluted again, shouldering her hunting rifle and jumping down.

"Haul ass!" Ali shouted slicing infected down infected. She caught sight of something "Bill! Is that the generator?!"

"Yes it is" Bill shouted back "C'mon, turn over you stupid generator…"

"WORK!" Ali shouted hitting the machine with the butt of her rifle. Almost immediately it started working

"Holy shit! It worked! We're in business!"

"Good. Let's get to that island in the Keys" Bill said just as the infected city screamed in outrage "so I never have to hear that goddamn sound again"

"Haul ass… again!" Ali shouted switching the hunting rifle for an Assault Rifle.

"Francis! Put the bridge up!" Bill called out.

"It's on, it's on! Get up here!" Francis called back "We ain't seen a safe house in a long goddamn time! Don't make me use the last of my ammo coverin' your slow asses!"

"Okay, I knew the bridge was gonna be loud, but-" Zoey remarked "Holy shit, is that loud" the whole city's population came charging at them "…of course"

"Don't worry guys!" Louis shouted over the gun fire "Bridge'll be raised long before they get to us! We'll be too high to get to!"

"Unless the generator stalls." Ali laughed. At that exact moment the bridge stopped rising "Well, fuck"

"RRRRRGGG! I knew it! I hate that generator!" Zoey screamed.

"On at there's four tanks comin' at us. Thanks Scar, Louis" Francis said sarcastically, calling by her nickname.

"What?! What the hell did I do?" both of them asked.

"Optimism, sarcasm. You jinxed us"

"Guys, I got a bad feeling about this" Louis commented.

"Wait what?" Francis asked, slightly shocked "Louis come on we- we been through worse than this, man this is- this is nothing"

"You're the one that should be sad, Francis. We made it through this? I was gonna give your dumb ass a job."

"Okay, shut up with that kind of talk" Zoey told them

"we've got some ammo left. We just need… to… Shit! God damn it! We've come this far! It can't end like this!"

"Picked up some ammo and stuff" Ali told them opening her backpack and taking out the ammo for an Assault rifle.

"I love you Zoey." Louis started "I love all you guys. Listen, I want you to kill me before-"

"Save it" Bill told them taking the ammo from Ali and stuffing it into his pockets "Cover me! I got this!" he jumped down and cut a path through the infected.

"BILL!" Zoey called shocked.

"You heard the man! Cover him!" and with these words from Francis, he, Louis and Ali open fired one the hordes. Bill threw a Molotov at the tanks before running towards the Generator.

"What's he doing?!" Ali shouted.

"He's getting all the tanks to follow him! He's gonna get himself killed!" Zoey replied.

"Well, not all of 'em followed him" Francis noticed "this Bridge ain't big enough for that tank"

"Yeah, let's just hope Bill finds that generator before the tank figures that out" Louis said. They resumed firing.

"I need more ammo!"

Ali threw ammo at Louis when his last clip ran out. It was then you heard the bridge start to move before you felt it.

"Yes, he did it!" Zoey rejoiced "Ha Haaaaa! He did it!" Ali sat down next to Louis, her signature grin plastered on her face.

"And you were about to give up" She laughed. It was then they waited for the old man to come back round the corner with a horde of zombie chasing him.

"Alright, Fuck this! Francis grew impatient "I'm gonna get the old guy!"

"He's gone, Francis" Zoey told him.

"You don't know that! Bill the toughest old buzzard I ever met, and he's down there and he needs us! We-"

"Francis. He's gone, he did this for us. If you go down there, he did it for nothing"

"Goddamnit…" Francis mumbled as Zoey leaned on him crying, even Louis started to tear up. Ali walked to the edge of the bridge, shouldered her rifle and crouched down ready to pounce onto an infected.

"Ali, where are you going?"

She turned to Louis and sighed.

"I'm gonna find out if he is gone!" she didn't bother to look back as she jumped, landed on an infected and tore it to shreds. Her scent masked she ran for the generator. Any infected that got in her way ever got shoved away or got diced.

"Bill!" she called "BILL!" he wasn't by the generator, and a little hope built up inside her. Maybe he was still running. That small shred of hope got smashed as she looked to her left and saw a small little ember within a smashed doorway.

She walked slowly inside and her fears were confirmed.

Lying there, in an all his deathly glory, Bill's body still held an assault rifle in his hands and hand freshly lit cigarette in his mouth.

Ali had to clamp her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. What had she been expecting to see, Bill alive fighting for his life thanking her for appearing and asking for her help. Tears flooded out of her eyes like waterfall as she realised just how much Fate hated her.

First her mother and father, then Emma and Abby and now Bill. Her cries put witches to shame as she curled up in a corner, weeping.

She didn't even think about her old half-witch friend until this happened. Was Paige safe? Alive even?

She cried there for the next hour or so before gathering a backpack worth of stuff from the surrounding buildings and telling the others she was leaving, for their safety.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile…

Paige let the dark red material of her old shirt fall to the ground before tackling the bandages that covered her chest.

"Stupid chargers" she muttered angrily and the strips of fabric fell to form a puddle around her feet. Tina let out a small chuckle, holding a medkit.

"I wonder why Chargers hate you so?" she asked, unwrapping a fresh bandage "Hold" she ordered as Paige held the fabric to her flesh with the side of her thumb.

After wrapping Paige back up Tina held out a sky blue shirt. "arms up" Paige lifted her hands skyward with her long fingers/claws facing down, so not to rip the shirt Tina put on her. It was a normal routine for the two girls since Paige would often accidentally cut herself with her claws or a charger smashed her into a wall.

Both of them walked out of the small clothes shop back onto the road and Tina pulled out a map from her pocket.

"So the best head to Savannah I guess, or a place called Whispering Oaks" She commented.

"Do you think the Evacs will still be there?" Paige asked nervous. All of the Evacs they had travelled to either failed or had already left.

"Hope so, I'm getting tired of walking around aimlessly" Tina muttered "wish we had a better map of the area though, that would help with getting out of here"

"Can we go to a safe room and find one or rest; I think I hear a charger" Paige turned around but saw no farmer infected coming straight at her.

"Okay, C'mon" they picked up their crowbars and ran, keeping an eye out for red door.

"2 O'clock!" Tina shouted, pointing at a safe-House. Running in, closing the door and barricading it the girls heard a loud thud and the blockage move back slightly.

"See! I told you!" Paige told her motioning towards the door. While Tina went and expected the damage Paige climbed the staircase to look for supplies. When reaching the top she felt a presence, a small one but a presence all the same. She walked into the room it was coming from and gasped.

A small girl lay there sleeping on a mattress with blood stains. Her hair was a light brown and she had a head band which had cat ears on it. She was using a bunny shaped backpack as a pillow. Paige approached slowly before sitting down on the mattress next to the girl. With the palm of her hand she shook the girl gently, hoping to awake her.

It worked and the little girl's purplish-blue eyes looked up at her first in confusion, but then with fear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" she reassured, searching through her bag. She found a Twinkie and handed it to the girl. She took it eagerly. "I'm Paige, what's your name"

"Yuki-Fiore" she said after swallowing "Yuki means snow in Japanese, and Fiore means flower in Italian, I'm Snow-Flower" she smiled before the look of confusion came across her face again "why are you helping me?"

"Non-Fully-infected should stick together" Paige answered after thinking.

"Paige! Where are you?!" Tina shouted.

"Upstairs!"

"There's more of you?!" Yuki exclaimed excited.

"Only two of us, we're heading to an Evac site, you want to come?" Paige asked.

"But the things- they'll hurt us-"

"They haven't hurt us yet, and we won't let them hurt you" after a while Yuki nodded her head, but you could tell she was still scared.

After Tina introduced herself she and Paige move the mattress from an opposite room next to the one Yuki had been sleeping on and lit a candle. The girl in question was stuffing medkits into her bunny backpack.

Paige took first watch as Yuki and Tina slept. She had jumped out of a window and cut open a common and smeared the blood around the safe-house doors and windows to hide any scent of humans. She climbed back up to the widow just in time as the charger from before smashed into the wall underneath.

Sighing she grabbed the crowbar from before, and threw it at the charger. The crowbar went straight through its head, as it fell face first. She stepped back from the window pulling down the metal-filled frame so no infected climbed in but on the down side, it took away all the light from the outside.

She looked at Yuki again, and for some reason thought about Ali. How was she, alive or dead, with friends, or still running?

A tear slid down her cheek as she tried not to cry, in case it woke the other two up. Ali had guided the tank away from her, saving her life. And she didn't even say good bye or thank you.

It was then decided that she was going to get Yuki to safety even if she died in the process.

She wanted to be a hero too.


	3. Chapter 3

A 21 week/year old Ali read the poster pined to a bulletin board.

_All personnel should head to the evacuation sites listed:_

_The green-daisy hotel_

_Save 4 less mega store_

_The Vannah Hotel_

_Liberty Mall._

She took down the piece of paper and threw it in the bin, knowing that most of the residents we now infected. She took out a map and looked for Liberty Mall.

"About a couple of minutes from here, this should be easy" she commented, popping a E-cigarette into her mouth before running down the road. It was when she heard a store alarm she stopped. "Not good, hordes are gonna charge" she jumped onto an alarmed car hoping to reach a roof. As the alarm set off she cursed and jumped into an open window. Running up the stairs within the building she jumped out of a higher window and grabbed onto the roof next to it.

She continued working her way to the mall by rooftop until she came to a park, at which point she travelled through trees. Her Hunter side had almost taken over her, but she still controlled it. She loved just jumping around, finding different routes to take. When she reached the mall she climbed a pipe onto the roof. A crashed helicopter rested on top on fire.

"Evac must have failed then"

She tried to open the door but it was locked. She picked up the fire-axe that sat on table nearby and plunged it into the wood. After a good enough sized hole appeared she dropped the axe and climbed through. She slid down the staircase railing before finding another two levels down. Stepping through and almost falling, she jumped onto the support beams of the ceiling. She ended up jumping onto a pole, hanging up her backpack and decided to have a nap. Yeah sure, polls aren't the most combatable things in the world but she wasn't complaining. She needed to recharge.

Unfortunately a charger was hurtling towards the base of the beam of the she was resting on. As it hit is the part that stuck out impaled the charger in the head, and knocked Ali straight off.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Coach and Rochelle went up top to grab the gas cans while Nick and Ellis waited down stairs for them to throw the gas down.

"Man, I love malls. I do. Once, I was in this mall, up in Atlanta, and these guys were dancing for like money and stuff and my friend Dave and I was all..."

"Ellis, shut up"

"Aw, come on Nick, just one story"

"No"

Nick walked off in the direction he thought he saw Rochelle run up top. A couple of seconds later he heard something falling. He looked up expecting it to be a gas can but instead met a dark blue hoodie.

"FUCK!"

"Hunter!" he screeched hoping Ellis would hear. He was surprised when it didn't attack him but pushed it off, and aimed a gun at it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't shoot me!" it shouted, its hood was down, which was strange.

"What you shoutin' about –oh hello" Ellis ran around the corner expecting to have to shoot something.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you?!" Nick asked/shouted at it.

"I'm Alina, but you can call me Ali for short, everyone does" _she _replied with a smirk, knowing she surprised him, even if it was just a second.

"I'm Ellis, and this is Nick" Ellis wrapped an arm round Nick's shoulder as he talked only to have Nick throw it off.

"Why are you here?" Nick had calmed down a little but still thought this Ali person was a bit off.

"Same as you probably" she commented, holing her hands behind her head like she had been arrested "for Evac. Now can you stop asking me questions, I feel like I'm being integrated". Nick growled at her attitude, which also reminded him of himself.

"Sorry Ali, the Evac left us here. We were just gassing up Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car when you fell. You could come with if you like" Ellis told her.

"One, Evac's on the roof, on fire. Two, I would love to come" she said letting her arms drop to her sides.

"HEY, YOU ACTULLY GASSING THE CAR UP, OR JUST TALKING!" Coach shouted from above them, throwing another gas can down. Ali caught it and shoved it into Nick's chest.

"I'll go get the rest, alright Nicky" she Commented before _leaping _away. Nick growled again as Ellis laughed, causing Nick to shove the gas can at Ellis.

"Your hero's car, you're gassing it up"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"… and then Ali called Nick, Nicky" Ellis retold the story causing Ali to smirk and Rochelle to giggle. Nick growled again.

"Gotta say, I like this new girl" Coach commented laughing.

"I like you too Coach" Ali replied before yawning "I'm gonna sleep guys, night"

"Night Ali" Ellis said as the girl curled up into a ball.

"I'm telling you, this girl isn't full human" Nick told them motioning to Ali.

"Fine, let he asked her some questions" Rochelle started "Ali, are you human?"

"No"

All of their eyes widened, even Nick who was hoping for that reply.

"What are you then sweetie?"

"Half human, half hunter"

"How on earth is that possible?" Coach thought aloud.

"Mom was human, Spencer was a hunter, Spencer forced mom, mom had me then died" Ali explain "now can you let me sleep?" it was clear that she wasn't thinking straight because of how sleepy she was, otherwise she wouldn't of said that so easily.

Ellis gulped "you ain't gonna hurt us, Right?"

"No" Ali growled "_But _I might if you don't let me sleep". No one talked after she said that.

"Great now, we're all gonna die because of a half infected" Nick broke the silence, glaring at the sleeping girl.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You're still here? Fuckin' hell"

Zoey narrowed her eyes warily. "Who the hell are you?" she yelled. The figure laughed, took a drag on her cigarette, and cleared her throat.

"Forget me so soon, Zoe? What 'bout you, Lou? Or Vest?" The trio's eyes widened as they stared in shock.

"A-Ali... Is that really you?" Louis shouted down. The figure grinned, cigarette hanging from her mouth, and moved under the light of a streetlight.

"Alive an' kickin', bitches!" Ali chuckled, taking a second drag. Zoey immediately noticed and scowled.

"Ali! What did I tell you about acting like Bill!" She called down, causing Ali to recall the memory of Bill shoving a newly-lit cigarette in her mouth when she was 15.

"Whoa, whoa! Chill, Zoe! It's an E-cigarette! Nicotine free, no tobacco! It's even flavoured like grape, for fuck's sake!" Francis snickered at the look on Zoey's face, while Louis just smiled and looked down at Ali and her friends.

Ellis took the silence as his chance.

"Ah ever tell ya 'bout the time my buddy Keith had his car drop in a lake off a bridge just like this one here..."

"SHUT UP, OVERALLS!" Nick yelled with annoyance.

Ali chuckled and jokingly pouted "Aw, come on Nicky, give him a break. He hasn't told a single story since we got here from the mall. By the way, thanks for lettin' me join your group, and for breaking my fall". Nick grumbled, turning pink and looking away as Rochelle and Coach snickered. Ellis grinned at this and spilled his new story to the trio on the bridge.

"Ah, that's a funny one! We was walkin' through a mall, gettin' gas for the car. All of fa sudden, we all heard a yelp an' saw Ali fallin' from tha forth story. Turns out she was nappin' on a pipe an' a charger rammed inta it, knocking' her offa that son of a bitch. Fell straight on toppa' Nick, too. A very compromahsin' posishun too, by tha way guys..."

Ali and Nick's cheeks flared red at the last sentence as Coach and Ro burst out laughing at their expressions, while the bridge trio openly gaped at the pair.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEE IT!" Ali and Nick shouted at the hick. Louis, first to snap out of shock, addressed everyone's favourite half hunter.

"So, Ali... We haven't seen or heard from you in god knows how many weeks, so how old are you now?"

Ali, still red, started counting on her claws/fingers and mumbled incoherent numbers "Almost 22 weeks/years" she replied.

Francis whistled. "Hey, ya know how borin' it is up here?" Ali smirked.

"I can guess." Ali spun round to face Coach with puppy dog eyes, silently pleading.

"Okay, Ali. If it makes you happy." Coach smiled. Ali grinned, spun back round to face the bridge and yelled up.

"Hey! If we start the generator and run back here, you'll come with us, right?" The three looked taken aback by this.

"Well, we were gonna stay here. Louis is still injured, and we were gonna go to the Florida Keys." Zoey told her. Ali frowned and nodded.

"Historic Rayford Under-the-river tunnel tour. That should get us across" Nick told them as they walked through a little park area, running up to the stores.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Ellis, throw your pipe-bomb!"

"Okay- Boomer! Boomer! Ahhh! I can't see shit!"

The pipe-bomb flew through the air. A giant explosion sounded and a boat sank, causing Ali to stare in shock.

"ELLIS! You just blew up the others escape plan!"

Ellis' eye twitched.

"Christ in a handbasket!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey, Ro, now I don't wanna get your hopes up, but I think that awesome biker dude has a little crush on you." Ellis whispered to Rochelle as they climbed the staircase.

"Well I think someone has a crush on that awesome biker dude." She replied.

"Well I don't doubt it! That is a cool guy!"

Ali jumped down from the roof she was climbing over and in front of everyone.

"Okay so we'll restart the generator" she started "But I'm afraid you guys will have to come with us because" she threw an arm around Ellis' shoulders "Ellis here sunk your boat"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Zoey shouted. She looked like she was about to murder him, along with Francis, while Louis just sat there shocked. "You mean the reason Bill DIED, you SANK!" you could hear Ellis' heart breaking.

"I think we should be going" Rochelle stated grabbing Ellis by the arm and pulled him away before Zoey climbed over the railing.

"Okay, meet you guys at the car when the bridge is up!" Ali called as they walked to the elevator. She had found the whole scene hilarious.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

"HAUL ASS!" Ali yelled over the noise of the generators as the bridge trio jumped down and ran towards them. Ellis was first to the car, starting the ignition, followed by Coach who bundled Louis onto the back seat, climbed in himself and rolled down the window and shot the infected after the others. Louis scrambled to the middle seat and Francis leaped into the seat next to him as Rochelle climbed over his leg to sit on the seat space between both his legs. Zoey was next in, scrambling to Louis, sitting exactly as Rochelle was. And last but not least, Nick and Ali.

"Quick, get in Nick! Oh FUCK! Here they come!" Nick obeyed and jumped onto the last remaining seat, Ali jumping into the car, still standing as he slammed the door and yelled to Ellis.

"Step on it, Overalls!" Coach, rolling up his window, also yelled.

"Drive, Ellis!" Ellis happily obliged, the car zooming forward, leaving the bridge forever.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ali sighed, and yawned as she tiredly sat down on Nick's lap, as she couldn't fit between his legs (Jonibi note: That's what she said!). Nick grabbed her legs and moved them to the side slightly so they would both be comfortable. The others were asleep, excluding Ellis as he was driving. Ali yawned again, trying to stay upright. Nick, noticing her tiredness, sighed, blushed slightly, and pulled her down a little so she was leaning against his chest, her head on his shoulder. Ali, vision blurring, slurred. "Wha... Nick, what the fuck...?"

Nick held her head to his shoulder and quietly whispered "Shhh, get some rest. We're all tired. Best to sleep now than later." Ali yawned once and obeyed, snuggling closer to Nick, hands on his chest and nuzzling his shoulder.

"Thanks Nicky... G'night..." Ali said. Nick sighed, sporting a red face and said as she drifted off, her ears vaguely catching his last whispered sentence.

"G'night Ali" Nick said back. Ellis looked at the two in the rear-view mirror before giving Nick a thumbs up. Nick in return gave him the middle finger before falling asleep himself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Paige let her katana impale three infected before wrenching it out and spinning around, chopping two in half to make sure they were dead. Yuki's sloppy shot with her magnum pistol finished the last one off.

"Paige, keep watch, me and Yuki are gonna check the map" Tina told her pulling out said large piece of paper. Laying it out on the road both girls looked at it.

"Me and my grandpa heard on the radio that Whispering Oaks is a Evac station" Yuki piped up after a while. She looked up at the road sign above their heads "Atlanta's that way, so if we follow this road and cut across the motel we should be able to get there"

"Have you been there before?" Tina asked her folding the map away and taking out her hunting rifle.

"Yep, I whenever I came to stay with Granma and grandpa they took me there, I know the whole park like the back of my hand!"

"That's good" Paige said "You lead"

Yuki took out her baseball bat and walked along the side of the road with Tina and Paige following. However the free space didn't last very long until the girls had to start climbing over cars. Yuki jumped up from the car hood and grabbed onto the back of the van in front and slowly pulled herself up, Paige in pursuit while Tina made sure nothing would come from the back.

"Come on, this way-" Yuki jumped of the van onto a car which an alarm sounded "Oops". In panic, Tina threw up, hoping the infected would go for that giving everyone time to find a hiding spot or a good place to defend.

"This way!" Paige shouting jumping onto same car and running towards a truck. The back was closed apart from a tiny gap which she then shoved her crowbar in and forced it open. Inside was a load of cardboard boxes and a gas tank. Yuki climbed in as Paige picked up said gas tank, which she then used to smack the one common infected that was running at the truck before swinging her crowbar straight into its neck. She dropped the gas tank outside the truck and climbed in as Tina came running over the van.

"They're coming!" she shouted before diving into the truck as Yuki shot the gas tank and Paige closed trucks door. All they heard for a minute was the screeching of flaming Zombies. When the noise stopped Tina and Paige opened the truck up again and looked around, picking off the lone infected left.

"AHHHH!" both girls looked round as Yuki got dragged out of the truck by a smoker "Make it let go!". Paige ran and sliced the tongue with her katana as Tina got out her duel pistols and shot respectively at the smoker. Soon its body fell backwards dead but onto another car, sounding another alarm.

"We got to get out of here!" Tina shouted picking up Yuki and throwing up before both she and Paige started to run. Paige sliced all the infected that came running at them from the front while Yuki tried her best to shoot the zombies from her place on Tina's back. She had a hard enough time aiming while standing still, while moving she might as well be spinning and randomly shooting anything. Soon Paige spotted a building.

"Is that the motel!" she called out. Yuki turned to look.

"Yeah!" instead of walking through the motel they climbed over the fence. "I think there's a steep-" she didn't finish her sentence. Both Tina and Paige shouted out in surprise as they slid/fell down a hill. Tina Leg slipped out from underneath her and started to roll, causing Yuki to let go of her back.

"Get up, get up!" Paige called helping Tina to her feet and throwing one of Tina's arms around her shoulders for support. Yuki got to her feet gripping a gas tank that had been knocked down the hill. She threw it a little way before shooting it and running.

As quickly as they could they ran to Whispering Oaks, and more importantly a safe-room.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHY WON'T YOU GO DOWN!" Paige shouted firing her pistol like a psychopath at the firing gallery. Yuki tried to help but she was too tired and almost shot Paige instead of a pistachio nut.

"I'm gonna take Yuki to the next safe room, okay?" Tina told Paige, grabbing Yuki by the hand and leading her away.

"Please get the gnome!" Yuki shouted at Paige, who instead of replying reset the game.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we ain't driving through this" Nick told everyone.

"Sorry, guys. Guess it wasn't such a hot idea after all" Ellis replied

"Goddamn you Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!"

"That's not cool Nick. Serious"

"Yeah, don't talk about the Taco Dog like that!" Francis joined in, causing Ellis to feel a bit sadder.

"Come on guys, standing around isn't going to help you get to a safe-zone!" Zoey somewhat shouted, chucking a shotgun at Coach "Get your asses in gear and let's get moving!"

Everyone followed Zoey's command, falling in behind her while Ali jumped to the side collecting anything they didn't see.

"Charger!" Ellis shouted, he dove out of the way only for it to smash into Louis and a jockey start riding him. That's how it went for most of the trip; someone would try to dodge a special infected only to be hit by a different one and someone else to hit by the first.

"So many abandoned cars" Louis mumbled "and nothing in them!"

"We should check out the rooms in the Motel!" Rochelle called over her shotgun blasts. Agreeing they scattered throughout the building. Ali took up stairs since she could search quickest, going alone. All the sound within the motel annoyed her, the boomer's gurgle, the smoker's coughing, the laughter of Jockey's and at the top of the list, Hunter growls. She growled her own aggravated, sharp growl back in return before grabbing a tub of pills.

"Stupid allergies" she growled again, throwing them out the window, for Louis to catch only to hear a car alarm start to go off and the protest of the surrounding horde "FUCK!"

"ALINA!" Zoey screamed up at her.

"Holy shit!" Ellis's voice came up from the floor below her. Jumping down through a hole in the floor, she didn't know how it got there –nor did she care, and turned to see Ellis fighting off the whole horde which had broken down the wall. "Back, you sons of bitches! Back I say!" He shouted just moving side to side, Submachine Gun blazing, like a bullet sprinkler. By the time everyone had found where the fight was going on, Ellis had killed all the zombies with only the tiniest of help from Ali.

"Sorry" She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"How about we get away from the alarmed cars, since Ali has a habit of setting them off" Louis suggested, receiving nods from the others.

"It wouldn't have been fucking set off if you had caught those pills!" Ali protested.

"Now don't try to pin this on Louis" Zoey scowled. Ali started to mutter things.

"Let's go" Coach announced moving out of the building. He got distracted shooting infected, he didn't even notice the steep, slippery hill, or the witch at the bottom. "Oh shit!" he shouted, landing one hit of his baseball bat on her before she knocked him down. She was about to tear him to pieces, but everyone else open fired on her.

After getting back up onto the road, they kept walking before coming across a theme park. "Hey, Whisperin' Oaks! Shit, I used to go there when I was a kid!" Coach told them, glee in his voice.

"Oh good. Now we can die there as adults" Nick replied bitterly, earning an elbow to the ribs from Rochelle. It was then they heard gunshots.

"Gunshots?" Francis remarked.

"More survivors?" Rochelle asked, not expecting a reply. With the possibility that there could be more survivors, they rushed through the safe room, only taking a small break of five minutes.

"Come on ya'll, the shots came from over here!" Ellis told everyone, before stopping.

"Lights off, I hear a witch" Coach told them. They walked around the corner and saw the source. A girl, no older than 20 years old sat there crying, knees held to her face. Her hair was blonde and she had pale skin.

"Hey look, you think she's crying because her friends turned and she had to shoot them" Ellis asked "HEY OVER-"

"Quiet" Nick told him, pulling Ellis back "it might be a witch"

"I've never seen a Witch with a katana before" Ellis told Nick "I'm gonna see if she's okay" as he approached her she moved her hand out a bit, into a position where the others could see her claws by Ellis couldn't. He kneeled down next to her, who seemed too preoccupied with crying to notice him, and stroked the back of her head while saying "Hey, what's the matter darlin'"

She looked up suddenly and Ellis almost fell backwards at the sight of the girl's partly glowing, red eyes. However he didn't get time to before she lunged at him, but instead of attacking she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Ellis hesitantly pated the girls back with everyone else looked at them shocked.

"Is that witch hugging Ellis?" Zoey asked in disbelief.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ellis asked her not expecting a reply, but the witch leaned back.

"I can't… I told my friend I would get that gnome" she pointed at the case connected to the wall which held a gnome "but I can't".

"No problem Darlin' I got it" Ellis told her before swinging an abandoned fire axe at the case. Unfortunately the axe just bounced back off.

"I tried that before" Witchy said tapping the katana strapped to her back.

"Well I guess it's back to the old fashioned way, I'll help you" everyone else stayed at the side and watched as Witchy and Ellis fire at the targets. Well Ellis did, Witchy was having trouble holding the gun because of her long figures/claws. After some help from Ellis, she started shooting, but missing. "Here like this" Ellis wrapped his arms around the girl's small frame and helped her aim "Steady now, go" she pulled the trigger and a target fell.

"I did it!" Witchy rejoiced as Ellis moved away and they restarted the round. After winning she ran to the case as it opened. "Yay!" she hugged Ellis "Thank you!" she grabbed the gnome as Ellis's face turned a shade of pink. "Do you need help with getting to the safe room?"

"Yeah, But I can find it just fine" Ellis told her, scratching his head, not sure whether to get the others involved.

"On your own" she shook her head "No, no, no, no, no, I'll take you to the safe room, it's dangerous to be alone" she grabbed his hand before pulling him along.

"Get in there Ellis" both Ali and Nick said quietly, laughing at Ellis's face.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Holy shit, Kiddie-land!" Ellis called out causing Paige, he had learnt her name, to smile up at him.

"Come on, the safe room's over there… somewhere"

"Somewhere!? I thought you knew where you were going!"

"I do! I know it's past the Jerry-go-round-"

"Ya meant the Merry-go-round"

"That's it! I know it's past that!" she rubbed the back of her neck "but after that I'm not sure- ow"

"What the matter?" Ellis asked moving her head down to see what she had done.

"It's nothing, I just cut my head"

"My Buddy Keith cut the back of his head once, after I got that gator off him. He said it was nothing, next mornin' I had to visit him in the hospital, I forgot what happened to him but I know it had something to do with the cut" he took his medkit off his back "But his was a lot worse than yours, but better safe than sorry"

In the background, around the corner Zoey, Louis and Francis shivered.

"You don't have to waste a medkit on it"

"If the safe-room is as close as you say it is, I'll be fine" when he had finished Paige looked up at him smiling before dragging him away again.

"Come on, over this fence" Paige had no trouble climbing over said fence, Ellis however "Come on, it's not that difficult"

"Says you, all you're only carrying is a ninja sword"

"And a crowbar" she reported showing of said object strapped to her leg proudly. She hopped down and waited for Ellis throwing and catching the Gnome in her hands. A loud THUD caught her attention and she looked down to find Ellis at her feet.

He stood up and the two continued with the other 7 following behind quietly, who got slowed down by going round the back of the nearby slide to climb up and Ali and Francis wanting to slide down, later followed by Louis after they climbed back up to do it again the 4th time.

"Children" Zoey muttered quietly.

Ahead Ellis and Paige reached the merry-go-round.

"Safe-room!" Paige shouted pointing in the direction of the tunnel of love "I can see the door!"

"Guess we have to turn on the merry-go-round to get over there-" Paige tapped Ellis' shoulder to gain his attention, and when she gained it she pointed at a fence.

"The sound will draw in infected, best to be silent" She told him before running up and climbing over. Ellis let out a sigh before following. After hopping over Paige took out her bottle of blood, taking some gulps of it before looking at how much was left. She was running low, so she needed to find an ambulance soon to refill. It didn't help Ellis was standing close to her so all she could smell was his scent and blood-

"RAWR!" Paige snapped her eyes open as a great mass of muscle came charging towards them.

"Holy shit! TANK!" Ellis shouted open firing, but at the same time wondering where the others were. The bullets made the tank only madder as it banged its fists against its chest before throwing a piece of concrete at the duo.

Both dodged out of the way before Paige griped the Molotov at her waist. Eyes completely red she threw the Molotov at the tank before running up and slicing it to the best of her ability. However the tank aimed at Ellis due to the fact she was covered in Zombie scent and swatted her away like a fly out of annoyance.

Paige held her arm waiting for the pain to die down, but in the end had to watch what the tank did to Ellis.

He was firing his AK as quickly as possible when the trigger clicked empty and went to reload. It was when he was looking searching through his pockets that the tank punched him into a post. Ellis didn't have a chance to stand before the tank grabbed him by the upper torso and threw him into the nearby wall. When he fell he didn't move.

Paige knelt there in shock before adrenaline entered her system. The tank was going to approach Ellis again and she wasn't about to let him die. She got up and grabbed an abandoned axe before charging. The tank may be quick but the 20 week/year old half-witch was quicker.

"AHHHHH!" the tank turned around to the sound to find Paige jumping up before slamming the axe into its head. Landing on both feet she tugged the axe back out before bringing the axe back down again, and again and again and again. When she was sure it was dead she swung the axe round the side of its head causing it to fall over completely.

She stood their panting with blood on her face before the red dulled down in her eyes and was mostly replaced with blue. She walked over and knelt down next to Ellis before crying. No matter, she placed her head on his chest to check he was breathing, however gained a gasp of pain instead.

"Ahhh, OWW!" Ellis winced before looking up at Paige, trying to ignore the blood splatters on her "I thought I was done for back there" Paige shook her head "naw, you saved me, I'm okay just need to get-ah, to the safe room" Ellis winced again as he tried to sit up "They knocked the piss outta me"

With Paige's help he was on his feet but struggled to walk even with assistance, but the pain overcame him as he soon was out unconscious causing Paige to panic.

She gulped as she wrapped her arms around his torso and felt something out of place before dragging him along. Tina would know what to do, she had to.

"TINA!" she shouted as she approached the safe-room. Said person opened the safe-room door before looking at Paige in shock.

"Yuki stay here!" she ran out the room and grabbed the Man's legs and helped Paige carried him in. "Paige what happened?"

"T…Ta…Tank" she choked out as they placed him down "Please help him"

"Of course, Yuki pass me your backpack" Yuki ran over and the two set to work on healing while Paige cried further away.

"Here" Yuki held out a tissue but instead of giving it to her, Yuki used it to clean any blood off her face and neck.

"Thank you"

"You're bleeding too" Yuki pointed at Paige's thigh where her crowbar used to be, only now it was missing, her makeshift bandage holster ripped and a nasty gash where the crowbar had presumably ripped her skin while making a bid for freedom. Yuki went to grab a medkit but Paige stopped her.

"Please just heal him" Paige mumbled. Yuki nodded and walked back over.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"FRANCIS, ALINA, AND LOUIS! GET YOUT ARSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Zoey screamed at the three who then slid down the slide one last time.

"Come on, let's go get our arses to the safe-room and find Ellis" Coach instructed as they continued along. They had fallen pretty far behind and Ali thought she had heard a Tank.

"Coach, he's traveling with a Witch, he makes one bad move and he's bacon; and if know Ellis, he's probably bacon by now" Nick commented.

"Don't even mention bacon in front of me" everybody but Coach and Ali stopped.

"Coach, I don't think that was his point" after Rochelle said this everyone starred at Coach before he replied…

"I find a Burger Tank in this place? I'm-a be a one-man cheeseburger apocalypse."

Ali would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that she smelt blood- Ellis' blood "Oh crap guys"

"What is it Scar?" Francis asked.

"Is that… blood?" Rochelle asked starring at a wall a little distance away. Ali wasted no time in jumping over to the blood splatter and as she moved closer the stronger the smell got. It was defiantly Ellis'.

Looking around she noticed a dead Tank that practically had no head, a bloody axe next to it and a crowbar slightly further away. She checked the scent of the blood on the axe was the Tank's along with another scent she didn't know, before moving to the crowbar. The blood on it wasn't the Tank's, in fact she hadn't smelt that scent in a long time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"_ALI!" the little half-Witch cried as she fell over a pile of rubble. Ali quickly leaped to her side and wondered what was wrong. Paige was covering her right knee with both hands._

"_What is it? Let me see" Ali pried away her small hands to reveal a gash which was bleeding slightly "It's not that bad, just a scrape"_

"_It hurts, what if it gets yellow?"_

"_You mean turns yellow, it won't we're already infected and it'll probably heal real quick, real soon"_

"_It will?" Paige seemed to cheer up a bit and Ali nodded._

"_It will, now come on we should get moving" Ali stood up but only took two steps before the half-Witch hugged her waist._

"_You're the bestest biggest sis ever!"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

"Paige…" Ali leaped onto the merry-go-round "Marco!" she waited a couple of seconds before repeating "Marco!" she swore if Paige was here and only just learnt not to reply she was going to beat the shit out of her "MARCO! FUCKING MARCO!"

"And scar's finally gone crazy…" Francis commented from below.

"Francis…" Zoey growled.

"What, it's true!"

"MARCO!"

"Polo"

Ali couldn't help but grin as she leaped off in the direction of the tunnel of love. The safe-room was there at the bars was Ellis' Witch companion, whose face lit up when she saw the half-Hunter's face.

"Ali!" the Witch opened the safe-room door before rushing to hug Ali but didn't make it before she got slapped round the face. She looked at Ali hurt.

"Paige! How many times have I told you not to reply! Someone could find you!" Paige looked down at the floor ashamed "Although…" she looked up slightly as Ali spoke the word "I'm glad you did this time"

A smile broke out on Paige's face before she continued what she was doing before, and tackled Ali into a hug.

Ali laughed "Nice to see you too"

"Paige, whose there?" a girl walked out the safe-room. Her black hair was tied down by a green hairband down her left shoulder, her light brown eyes showing concern for her friend. One thing was strange about her though; she was sickly pale and her stomach was… rather large.

"You half too?" Ali asked bluntly.

"Boomer" The girl replied "Ma ended up swallowing boomer-bile while she was pregnant with me, don't know how or when but that's how I as I am now"

"Riiiiiiight…" Ali said slowly rather grossed out by the idea of someone swallowing boomer-bile "Name's Ali, you?"

The girl's expression softened after hearing her name "Tina Hall, nice to meet the famous Ali Daniels I've heard so much about"

"Famous? Hmp, like the sound of that" Ali grinned like crazy and went to continue talking until loud music started soon followed by the sound of an approaching horde "Shit!"

"Someone turned on the merry go round!" A little girl appeared at the door "we need to turn it off!"

"Alright. Paige, Yuki, stay here, Ali let's go!" Tina told them.

"Nuh-uh, I'm coming too!" Yuki shouted before running ahead with a baseball bat in hand "Paige, stay here" Paige just nodded and took out her katana.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Shit. That thing's makin' a racket!" Coach shouted as the gate to the merry-go-round opened and all the survivors started to run round just as the surrounding Zombies shrieked and ground "we need to turn it off!"

"What the—Ahh, gross shit!" Nick shouted from the back of the group as a smoker got him. Louis shot it and the hunter just as it went for him. He panicked for a second thinking it might have been Ali coming to help, but didn't have much time to think about it before Nick had ran past him and Zoey was pulling him along.

"What?" Rochelle questioned as the music shut off, even though no one was near it. But with the music off the sound of other gunshots became clearer "Other survivors?"

"Tina, look out!"

"Wha- ah get this thing off my back!"

Soon a girl was being forced out of an alcove soon followed by a small girl with a baseball bat and Ali. The kid had climbed up onto one of the picnic tables and was at the right height to knock the jockey off and Ali finished it off with a shot from her shotgun.

"Ali!" Zoey called out and said person turned and looked.

"Hey, Zoe! Bit busy here!" she replied shooting an infected that tried to sneak up on the kid. Everyone waded their way to the safe room where a load of armless infected were still trying to get in.

"Paige!" Ali called out "incoming!" Ali fired non-stop at the door just after Paige had ducked out the way before opening it and walking in. everyone followed suit.

"Ellis" Coach muttered looking at his knocked out teammate on the floor.

"Told you he'd be bacon" Nick muttered but received a harsh glare from the Witch "Hey you're the one who turned him to bacon, right?"

"Paige didn't do anything, she's the one who dragged his sorry ass to the safe-room, a Tank's what did it" the black haired woman told him glaring as well.

"I tried to help fight it" Paige almost whispered as she sat down hugging her knees "but it punched me away before I could do anything and just went after him"

"He took on a Tank by himself?" Rochelle asked surprised, even though it was clear.

"Poor young'un" Coach muttered sitting down along with the others.

Paige looked as though she was about to cry again before Ali walked over.

"Hey, you did good" she comforted wrapping an arm round Paige's shoulders "you should get some rest"

"Not until he wakes up and says he's alright"

"Paige Welton" Paige looked at Ali in shock of the tone of her voice "get to sleep now, or so help me I will knock you out!"

It turned out Ali had to smack Paige round the head with her old crowbar to get her to take a nap.


End file.
